


Bulma's Time

by itchin4fiction



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma Wins Everything Ever, Martial Arts Tournament, Multi, crimes you would commit in an an underground fighting ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchin4fiction/pseuds/itchin4fiction
Summary: This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, Spotify, or wherever you get your podcasts!Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!





	Bulma's Time

The crowd roared as devastating punch after devastating punch landed onto the jaw of her barely conscious opponent.

Android 18 had grown tired of playing games. This unsanctioned all female tournament had proven to be the bane of the world martial arts commission’s existence and if things kept going the way they were, Androids as well.

The tournament had seemed promising. Seeing the lack of excitement by the commission for an all female tournament, Bulma had taken on the task of building a less than legal arena below the Capsule Corp headquarters.  
And with Bulma’s resources, technological prowess and keen eye for pageantry, the tournament had drawn a huge crowd of audience and fighters alike. 

The promises of exciting matchups had drawn 18’s interest as well. However, the other challengers in the tournament left a lot to be desired.

A few stood up fine. Videl and Chichi had proven to be decent competition in the first few rounds but the other fighters were far from the brutal warriors that 18 craved.

And low power level vs low power level on a one sided bracket had presented 18 with a breeze of a final round. 18 had barely broken a sweat the whole afternoon.

The last competitor, what was her name again, Elizabeth?   
Android 18 punched her again. Edna?  
Another blow. Eleanor? 

“EMILY!!!!” A bearded man from the stands shouted. “DON’T Give up! You can do this!! 

18 paused momentarily hearing this and smiled at the reminder of her opponent’s name. Emily... of course. She landed another few blows onto the jaw of this Emily before the match announcer came running forward. 

“That’s enough! Enough! It’s over!”

The audience erupted into applause as 18’s opponent was loaded onto a stretcher. Her face so unrecognizable from the disfigurement 18 had given her.

The tournament announcer cowering slightly as he lifted 18’s arm in the air. “Ladies and gentlemen your tournament champion!!!”

The crowd cheered politely but it was very clear that they were dissatisfied with the ending of the tournament. Fierce battles were always more excited than a brutal beat down.

Up in the VIP stands, Bulma sat with her and 18’s families and friends. Krillon, 18’s husband, held their daughter in his arms bouncing her up and down ecstatic at the tournament result! And there were other murmurs of congratulations, but the same dissatisfaction seemed to spread throughout.

Nearby, Goku whispered to Vegeta. “Oh man that’s the end already, I was really hoping for something more exciting.”  
“Well Kakarot, what were you expecting?” Vegeta laughed his head down having not paid attention to the tournament at all. “You put a cyborg up against a bunch of humans and you’re going to get a genocide. Right, Bulma?! “

Bulma sat silent looking around the stadium. She had really hoped that this tournament would be something great. But it was very clear that the outcome was not the exciting ending that folks had hoped for. She had to do something. She couldn’t let the crowd leave like this.

Suddenly, while 18 was being crowned, the piercing voice of Bulma echoed across the stadium. “Congrats 18! You did it… champion… but I think the crowd here deserves a bigger finish. What do we think?! “

18 stared at Bulma. “A bigger finish, Bulma? Who could you possibly do that? Your competitors here didn’t really stack up!”

The cameras all turned to Bulma showing her on the large video screens. Bulma looked around the stadium smiling. She looked from 18 down to Goku and Vegeta by her side and back to 18. “Who can give you the finish you all deserve?”

Bulma reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out a very special capsule. And with the press of a small button and a toss forward, a cloud of dust kicked up on the tournament field.

As the dust settled, there stood a titanium alloy mech suit with the capsule core logo running down the side. 

Quickly Bulma jumped the barrier and hopped in she smiled at 18 and shouted, “since you’re a part robot, I figure I might as well even the odds, hmm?”

18, realizing that Bulma wasn’t messing around, smiled back, “Works for me.”

Applause erupted from the crowd as they rushed back to their seats. Whoops and shouts and hollers of excitement filled the stadium. Krillon and Marron gulped with concern. Goku giggled with glee and Vegeta lifted his head up, his attention finally brought to the tournament. And as Bulma and 18 squared up to beginning their bout, Vegeta softly whispered through a wry smile. “My Bulma.“

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!
> 
> Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!
> 
> Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, Spotify, or wherever you get your podcasts!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!


End file.
